Butter is a very popular food made of butter fat or cream, milk solids, and natural coloring, and may also contain salt. The fat content of butter is usually about 80%.
Although butter is very high in cholesterol, containing about 220 mg cholesterol/100 g, and very high in calories, more than 700 calories/100 g, butter is nevertheless an extremely popular product. The popularity of butter is mainly due to its unique and characteristic flavor which is the basis for its wide acceptance and utilization as an ingredient in food products. Health experts have recommended the elimination from or reduction of butter in the diet in order to reduce and control the ingestion of cholesterol. This is due to high cholesterol diets having been associated with increased incidence in heart disease.
Physicians have also recommended the elimination or reduction of butter from the diet because of the high caloric content.
The art has recognized the need for a product having the typical and characteristic flavor of butter but without the cholesterol and the high caloric content of butter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,921 of Buhler, et al. describes a method for preparing a butter flavor composition consisting of lipolyzed butter oil. The product of this patent provides a highly effective substitute for the flavor of butter. However, the product is best used by first mixing with hot water prior to use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,229, Bakal, et al. describe a process for the preparation of a spread having natural butter flavor. The butter flavor spread of this patent provides highly effective butter flavor in the form of a spread and is substantially free of cholesterol but does provide a higher caloric content than does the butter flavor composition of U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,921.